Curiousity Never Kills the Yami
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [Oneshot Marik x Malik] Malik is hiding something from Marik and that perks the bored yami’s curiosity. But when he does, the question is can he accept what Malik's been hiding from him?


**CURIOSITY NEVER KILLS THE YAMI**  
_By Starflower Sakura   
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me. So is anything new?   
  
**To readers/reviewers**: Yet another one-shot. Let's just think that these one-shot fics are my gifts of apology to all of you who are waiting for me to update my chapter fics! How about that? Yea, that sounds like a good idea! Okay, here's your gift of apology!_   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Marik was, as we all are when we're just sitting around doing nothing, bored. He stared with a mild interest at the ticking clock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Marik growled slightly at the now annoying nuisance. He was bored and there was no doubt about it. Being a yami, though, he always has a backup plan. He smirked as he started prying into the mind of his hikari.   
  
"Hmm, he's meeting up with Yugi and Ryou tomorrow? Wonder why he didn't tell me," Marik mused, as he continued his prying in the more unguarded parts of Malik's mind.   
  
"He almost burned down half of Kaiba's mansion two weeks ago?!! Hikari is mean. He didn't even invite me out to help with the burning."   
  
He went through more of Malik's thoughts and memories until he hit something that felt like a brick wall.   
  
"What the hell? Well, well, well, what do we have here?"   
  
Marik tested the strength of the wall and found out that it was near impenetrable. He was about to try and knock it down to see what his hikari is hiding from him when a voice stopped him.   
  
/What do you think you're doing, Yami?! Stop probing through my mind!! Haven't you heard of personal privacy?!!/ Malik yelled through the mind link.   
  
//How'd you know I was looking through your mind, Hikari?//   
  
/Oh, I don't know. How about the constant prodding-like feeling?!/   
  
//I'm curious, Hikari! What are you trying to guard anyways?//   
  
Marik was slightly amused as his hikari answered in a flustered tone, /Haven't you ever heard of the phrase "Curiosity killed the cat"?/   
  
//No.//   
  
/Well, now you know. Stop probing around. It might actually get you killed./   
  
//That only applies to cats, Hikari. I'm not a cat, I'm a yami.//   
  
Malik was silent and closed off the mind link. Marik sulked as he drifted away from Malik's mind and resumed his staring at the ticking clock. This time, though, he wasn't paying attention to the ticking clock. Thoughts swirled endlessly in his head as his interest about what Malik was trying to hide got greater and greater.   
  
_I'm going to find out just what my dear hikari doesn't what me to know,_ Marik decided, smirking smugly at his new activity.   
  
He once again dove into his hikari's mind and wandered around the useless thoughts and whatnots. He found that dense wall once again, and once again tried to knock it down.   
  
/YAMI!! Get out of my mind!!/   
  
He sat still for a few seconds, until the urge to find out what it was his hikari is hiding became even greater. So, being a yami, and obviously Marik, he doesn't seem to learn from past mistakes. He once again got into his hikari's mind and tries to knock down the wall.   
  
/YAMI!!! I'M WARNING YOU!!/   
  
Marik, once again, stopped looking through his hikari's mind and started sulking. Even if he was a yami, and he is Marik, he can still take a hint when it's being given so forcefully from one's hikari.   
  
"Why is it that that Tomb Robber can search in his hikari's mind without getting yelled at and I do?"   
  
He pondered about this for a while and decided upon something that will ruin his pride excessively, but the curiosity was too great to ignore. He reached for the cordless phone and dialed the Bakura's household phone number. After three rings, Bakura picked up.   
  
"Hello Bakura!"   
  
"Marik. What do you want?"   
  
"I was wondering…" Marik looked around just in case his hikari was eavesdropping. "How do you find out all your hikari's secret?"   
  
Bakura laughed, "Are you trying to tell me you can't get through Malik's mind blocks?"   
  
"Well…"   
  
"Just admit it and I'll think about helping you."   
  
"… Fine. It's only because my hikari is stronger than yours!"   
  
Bakura scoffed, "Don't blame Ryou for your inabilities."   
  
Marik scowled, "Are you going to help me or not?"   
  
"Fine. It's quite easy actually. Just wait until they're asleep."   
  
"Wait until they're asleep?"   
  
"Yea. You know, when they go to bed…"   
  
"I know what it means!" Marik snapped. "But how will that help?"   
  
Bakura sighed, "When they're sleeping they let their guards down, okay? Have to go, Ryou is calling."   
  
Bakura hung up and Marik followed suit afterwards.   
  
_When they're asleep, huh?_   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Marik waited, rather impatiently, for Malik to finish dinner and head to bed.   
  
//Hurry up, Malik!!//   
  
/Hurry up what?/   
  
//Um… nothing…//   
  
Marik sighed. This was getting frustrating. He watched as Malik took another bite of his dinner. He already finished his so all he could do now was watch Malik. When Malik finally finished, Marik's eyes lit up like a baby's when they have a lollipop waving in front of their face. He face faulted, though, when Malik stated that he was going to wash the dishes and then watch some television. Marik was ready to yell and scream and force Malik to bed, but then Malik would become suspicious and wouldn't fall asleep.   
  
"Yami, could you pick out a movie?" Malik's voice rang from inside the kitchen.   
  
"Sure," Marik replied dejectedly as he pulled himself into the living.   
  
"Great! Pick something that's horror though!"   
  
"All we have _is_ horror."   
  
"I know, but pick something really scary so I can be scared."   
  
"Malik, none of these scares you anymore. Not that they ever had in the beginning. You laughed at all the parts when people were covering their eyes and cowering in fear like you were watching a very funny comedy instead of a horror movie."   
  
Marik could hear Malik laugh.   
  
"Well, it was funny!"   
  
"How?"   
  
"The way those people's heads come off and such! It's really funny!"   
  
"I'll never get you," Marik muttered.   
  
"What was that, Yami?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
Marik went back to picking and stared at all the titles. He stared and stared and stared some more. He knew none of them would scare his hikari and none ever will. So he just picked one randomly and popped it into the VCR.   
  
"The movie's in!"   
  
"Okay, I'm coming!"   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
_How heavy is he?_ Marik thought as he carried a sleeping Malik towards his bedroom.   
  
He dropped Malik onto the bed rather unceremoniously and plopped himself into a nearby chair. He was grinning madly and he could barely contain his glee at his soon-to-be successful attempt in finding out what his hikari was hiding. Once again he was probing in his hikari's slumbering mind and found the block once again. This time he took it down without problem, but he wasn't expecting the waves of emotions, thoughts, and memories that poured through to him.   
  
"What the…" Marik started as he felt Malik's locked up emotions.   
  
"What is this feeling…"   
  
Instead of trying to figure out what the emotion was, he instead focused on the thoughts and memories and hoped that he will find an answer there. He targeted one memory and watched as it replayed in his head as clear as day.   
  
_"Hey, what are they doing" Marik asked Malik looking at someone who was on his knees in front of a pretty young woman.   
  
"I guess he's proposing to her."   
  
"Proposing?"   
  
"Yea, proposing. You know getting engaged and then later on married."   
  
Marik blinked at him and Malik rolled his eyes.   
  
"Being married is spending the rest of their lives together."   
  
"Are we married?"   
  
Malik started sputtering and choking and most noticed is his blushing. Marik noted that his hikari started walking away and wouldn't meet his eyes when he started to talk to him again.   
  
"So?"   
  
"So what?"   
  
"Are we married?"   
  
"No, yami. We're not married," Malik muttered embarrassedly.   
  
"Why not? We're spending the rest of our lives together, right? I mean, being yami and hikari we have to."   
  
"It's not the same thing."   
  
"Then can we?"   
  
"Can we what?"   
  
"Get married."   
  
Malik blushed some more, "No, yami. We can't."   
  
"Why not?!"   
  
"Because we're not in love," Malik said and Marik swore he could hear a sad undertone in his voice.   
  
"But I do love you! You're my hikari."   
  
Malik sighed sadly, "It's not the same thing, yami. W-What are you doing?!!"   
  
"I'm doing what I saw that other person doing," Marik said, now seen on one knee. "Now what do I do?"   
  
"Yami! Don't toy with me!" Malik exclaimed, walking quickly away.   
  
Marik quickly got up and raced after Malik, grabbing a hold of his wrist once he caught up.   
  
"I'm not toying with you Malik. Don't you love me?"   
  
Malik turned away again, but Marik heard or thought he heard Malik reply, "I do love you… it's just not the way you love me…"_   
  
Marik sat there, deep in thought at that past recollection.   
  
_Why was that in there? Was that emotion… love?_   
  
Marik had remembered asking people what love was and he finally gotten one from our beloved Ryou, or at least an answer that somewhat counted. After all, who could really explain love?   
  
_"Being in love is… how do I explain it. You… feel whole when you're with that person. And… all you need is for that person to be happy and you're happy. All you need is a word, a touch, a smile, and you'll feel like you're in heaven…"_ Ryou trailed off, a small dazed look on his face.   
  
Marik scoffed, "Probably thinking about that Tomb Robber."   
  
Marik frowned and looked at his sleeping hikari.   
  
"So Malik loves me… but do I love him in the way he wants me to?" Marik pondered to himself.   
  
His eyes wandered back towards Malik. He got up and strode towards his hikari. He looked down and a warmness spread slowly throughout his body. Boldly, he leaned down and left a small kiss on Malik's lips. Pulling himself up straight again, he smiled.   
  
"Maybe this is what love feels like…" Marik whispered, watching his slumbering hikari.   
  
"And if it is… there won't be much time for boredom… but more time for Malik. Seems like a good idea to me."   
  
Malik stirred in his sleep and Marik watched with great interest at the sleek and grace his hikari has even when asleep.   
  
"You said, "Curiosity killed the cat" and I say it only helps the yamis gain what they want. In this case," Marik whispered to the asleep Malik, "what I want is you."   
  
**_~ OWARI ~_**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_ I started this a long time ago and finally remembered it! I hope you liked it! I like Marik/Malik pairings, but I can't seem to really write a good chapter story about them. I started one, though, but it haven't gotten past the first chapter yet. *sighs* Hope this met your expectations! And yes, I know it wasn't that good, but still! Sheesh!   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflowerx@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!   
  
_** ~* Starflower Sakura *~**


End file.
